Life, Love, and Pokemon
by Strange-Lucario
Summary: This follows the travels of Andrew, a trainer of sixteen and his two friends Cat and Sarah. He is on a journey that may change his life forever... Follow him as he battles many foes and learns about the world of Pokemon. (Rated M for possible Violence and Romance later, not between human and Pokemon though, that's not right... except the violence will be human/Pokemon.)
1. A New Beginning

I woke up early that morning to my shrieking alarm clock, I quickly got up and grabbed my bag and jacket then dashed out my bedroom door and down the stairs, "I am so late!" I said to myself as I dashed out the door. I was finally able to get a Pokemon and leave on a journey. I was given a Pokemon from my mom as a present on my tenth birthday, a loyal companion, a shiny Eevee which I had named Silver. Silver has now been my partner for six years. Now I was finally able to go on my journey on my own! Silver dashed out with me and we dashed to the Professor's lab where I would get my Starter Pokemon. I quickly walked inside the lab and saw my childhood friend Sarah already standing in front of the Professor.  
"Well Andrew, either you just got up or you were purposely late." She said sarcastically as her Deino, Melody, was playing with Silver. The Professor laughed at our quarrel,  
"You act like you are dating or something. Its hilarious!" He said with a laugh.  
I blushed and looked at him, "Really Professor, do you really have to bring that up? You KNOW we've been friends for a long time!"  
Sarah was blushing as well, "Professor can we please get our Pokemon?"  
The Professor said, "Very well, here I have three Pokemon, Treeko, Squirtle, and Fennekin. Pick one of them then I, Professor Gary Oak will give you your official Pokedex and Pokeballs and you can acquire new Pokémon and learn about the many wonders of Pokemon."  
Sarah walked up to the table and picked up the Pokeball containing Fennekin, "This is an easy decision! I will pick Fennekin." She said tossing the ball in the air, the tiny fox Pokémon jumped out of the pokeball in a flash of fire and into the arms of her new trainer, Sarah smiled, "I'll call you Reina."  
"Fenne-kin!" The little fox Pokemon said happily in her trainers arms.  
I examined the two Pokeballs one with a green top holding Treeko, and one containing Squirtle, I then came to a decision, "Okay..." I said, "I will pick Squirtle." I picked up the blue topped Pokeball and tossed it up into the air. The little Turtle Pokemon jumped out and landed on the floor in front of me and I knelt and said, "I will name you Raphael."  
"Squirtle, squirt!" Raphael said happily as Silver came over to him and apparently introduced himself.  
I smiled and Sarah asked me, "Hey, you up for a battle once we get our Pokeballs and Pokedex?"  
I nodded, "Yeah I'm game! Meet you outside right after on the battlefield." She nodded and we both went and stood in front of the Professor as finally the third person showed up, I looked back with Sarah as Cat came in breathing heavily her Pikachu standing next to her.  
"Sorry I'm so late, had to get everything ready." She said in between breaths, "Anyways, what Pokemon is left?" She asked as she caught her breath. She looked at Raphael and Reina, "Ok so the Grass type is left?" Sarah and I both nodded as she walked up and sent out Treeko, "Alright, I will name you Kusa. It's Japanese for Grass."  
"Treeko tree." The tiny gecko Pokemon said bluntly, I wasn't sure if he sounded happy or not.  
Professor Oak said, "Okay now that everyone is here, here are your items you may need for your travels." He handed each of us 4 Pokeballs, and a Pokedex.  
I smiled and then said, "Thanks Professor, so Sarah, ready for our battle?"  
Sarah grinned, "Sure thing, just don't expect me to go easy on you." She said to me, then looked at Cat, "You wanna watch?"  
Cat shook her head, "Nah, I am gonna get headed off. Tell my parents I'm leavin'." She said as her Kusa, and Pikachu walked out.  
I ran out to the battlefield ready to battle with my two Pokémon. Sarah quickly made her way to the other side Melody and Reina following close behind, she said, "Alright, go Reina!" She shouted as her little Fennekin ran out ready to battle.  
I said, "Alright, Silver! You're up!" Silver nodded and ran out ready to battle. I said to Sarah, "Ladies get the first move."  
Sarah laughed, "Alright, Reina use Flamethrower!" Reina obeyed and hit Silver hard with Flamethrower, it took Silver down a bit.  
I said, "Silver, use Shadow Ball!" Silver quickly attacked with Shadow Ball.  
"Dodge that Reina and use Psyshock!" Sarah said, and Reina quickly dodged Silver's attack and countered with Psyshock take Silver to the red.  
"Return Silver, god Raphael!" I said then Silver ran back and Raphael ran out.  
"Alright Reina use Psyshock again!" Sarah said and Reina quickly obeyed again, hitting Raphael with Psyshock taking down at least half.  
"Raphael use Water Pulse!" I shouted to Raphael and he obeyed shooting an orb of water at Reina, somehow the little Fennekin survived.  
"Reina return, go Melody!" She said as Reina ran back to her trainer and her Deino ran out.  
I said, "I will take this time to heal Silver." I knelt and sprayed a potion on Silver healing him to fighting condition.  
"Good move, now Melody, use Dragon Pulse!" Sarah said and Melody quickly obeyed with a powerful Dragon Pulse, the attack hit and dust kicked up, as it cleared I saw Raphael, barely holding on.  
I smiled, "Alright! Raphael use Ice Beam!" Raphael quickly obeyed and shot Ice Beam at Melody who took the hit somehow!  
"With our level differences that won't do much, now Melody, Dark Pulse!" Sarah said and Melody hit Raphael hard and knocked him out.  
I growled, "Alright two to one, ready Silver?" Silver nodded and ran out confidently, I smiled, "Alright its two to one Sarah. Your move."  
Sarah said, "Return Melody, go Reina!" Melody ran back and Reina took the field, having taken damage from the battle with Raphael.  
I smiled, "Trump Card Silver!" Silver quickly used Trump Card, but it wasn't that strong since it was still at full PP, but Reina went down because of the damage received from Raphael.  
"Nice move Andrew!" Sarah said smiling, "But this battle isn't over yet! Go Melody!" Melody quickly ran out, both Pokémon were at very low HP. She then said, "Use Dragon Pulse!" Melody quickly attacked Silver, who survived with low HP.  
I growled, "Silver, use Trump Card!" Silver obeyed and attacked, it took Melody down to the same HP as him, the next moves would win it!  
"Melody, Dark Pulse!" Sarah said quickly as Melody attacked.  
"Silver, Trump Card!" I shouted and Silver attacked, the two moved collided and the dust kicked up and I covered my eyes and coughed. As the smoke cleared I looked at the battlefield, both Silver and Melody were knocked out! The match was a draw. I ran out and picked up Silver as Sarah did the same thing with Melody, we smiled at each other and I said, "Great battle Sarah."  
Sarah nodded, "Yeah, really close!" We both walked into the lab and the Professor looked at us and healed our Pokémon.  
"You two have great potential, and as does Cat. You will grow to be very strong trainers." He said to us as he handed me Raphael's Pokeball and Silver jumped to my shoulder.  
I smiled, "Thanks Professor. I am gonna go tell my mom and head off to Route 1! See ya Sarah, see ya Professor!" I ran out of the lab quickly to tell my mom about my battle and then start my journey with my Pokémon partners.


	2. The First Day

Chapter 2, the First Day

I ran into my house and said to my mom, "Alright mama, I am going on my journey now!" I said turning back towards the door.

She stopped me, "Now hold on young man, I have some stuff for you. Also you best behave out there on your own. Maybe you should get to know Sarah a bit better, you two have a history so why not expand it out a bit?" She said grinning at the last part.  
I blushed heavily, "Mom, why are you saying that?!"

She laughed, "I know how you feel about Sarah, so why haven't you told her?" She asked.

I looked away, "I don't know… I guess I'm just not ready to tell her yet." I could feel my face redden more as I thought to myself, _'What if she feels the same? No… she can't possibly…'_ I then said, "Alright, I will travel with Sarah if you want."

My mom smiled and handed me some items, a Potion, a small berry patch, and a new phone, "Now listen, if anything happens please let me know."

I nodded and hugged her, "Thank you mom. I love you, I will try to write."

She smiled and pulled away, "You've grown up. See you later Andrew."

I smiled and walked back out the door and saw Sarah already standing there.

"Hey do you mind if we travel together Andrew?" She asked right off, she blushed as she looked away, "You can say no…"

I blushed heavily, "Uh… Sure, I'll travel with you." I said shyly.

She looked at me surprised, and then said, "OK, just don't expect me to let you sleep in the same bed."

I blushed again and asked stuttering, "W-why would I do that? We are only friends, right?"

Sarah quickly nodded, "Yes!" She said blushing heavily like I was earlier, and then she asked, "Ready to go?"

I nodded, "Yes let's go." I walked past her wondering to myself,_ 'Why was she was blushing so brightly.'_ I then put it in the back of my head for now, Silver and Melody followed us as we walked into Route 1. I said to her, "Wait I will go into the grass first."

She said, "Alright Andrew, be careful." She seemed worried about something else other then the grass. I nodded, "Alright, I will be." I slowly walked into the grass and looked around; when I looked back Sarah was looking off to the side. She then saw me and I said, "It's safe. Come on." She slowly walked towards me and when she was in front of me she looked at me.

"Andrew, may I ask you something? I know it may be a bit awkward, but I have to ask…" She said to me, she didn't seem to want to make eye contact.

I looked at her; my heart seemed to beat rapidly in my chest. I wondered to myself, 'What could she mean?' I then said, "You can ask me anything you want. I am fine with any question you ask."

She blushed, and then said quietly, "Do you like me?" I didn't think I heard her right.

I asked, "Can you repeat that possibly?"

She looked at me and asked, "Do you like me, like more then just friends?" She was blushing deep red.

I was dumbstruck at the question but then I said, "Yes… I do…" I answered her question, "I do like you more then just a friend."

She blushed deeper and said, "Then you won't mind this." She lightly kissed my cheek and I blushed, she then quickly ran deeper into the route.

I was awestruck by what happened, but then realized where she was headed, I quickly chased after her. I found her standing at the end of the route and I dashed up to her, "Sarah?" I asked her softly. She looked at me and I said, "I didn't mind anything, I actually liked it Sarah. I like you."

She asked, "You mean it?" She was blushing about as bright as I was. She smiled and said, "Alrighty then. You won't mind this." She stood on her tip toes and kissed me on the lips. I was surprised at first but slowly I closed my eyes and found myself kissing her back deeply. She pulled away blushing heavily, "Um… Wow… Let's keep going…" She was speechless.

I slowly nodded and said, "Okay Sarah…" We turned and walked into the forest, and immediately we saw some Bug type Pokémon. Sarah quickly wrapped her arms around mine walking closely. I blushed as she walked closer than she was. My heart felt as if it was going to burst, just knowing she liked me was making my heart rate quicken and having her nearby was making it quicken even more. I noticed it was getting dark, and we were only half way through the forest. I looked at Sarah and asked, "Hey Sarah, think it would be a good idea if we took a rest here tonight? I have a tent that I can pitch but I only have one sleeping bag."

She laughed, "We should stop before it gets too late, I will wait for you to pitch the tent alright?"

I nodded and about ten minutes past and I finally got the tent up, "Alright Sarah, the tent is up." I said and she came over.

"OK, so I guess we will have to share the sleeping bag won't we…" She said blushing, and I nodded as I felt my face redden. She then asked, "It OK if I change into my pajamas first?"  
I nodded, "It is ladies first, isn't it?" I said smiling at her.

She laughed, "You're such a gentleman, and I will be out in a flash." She went into the tent and I sat down on a log looking at Silver.

I said to Silver, "How do I approach this Silver? I don't know if I can do this…" Silver just looked at me with a semi-confused look on his face, I sighed and soon Sarah came out of the tent. She was wearing a black hoodie that seemed way too big for her and a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. I looked at her and blushed, "You look great Sarah."

Sarah blushed, "Thanks Andrew, so your turn." I nodded and went inside the tent as she waited outside after I got changed into my blue flannel pajama bottoms I unzipped the tent.

"You can come in now." I said shyly, she came inside the tent as I slid into the sleeping bag and unzipped it so she could get in. She slowly crawled over and laid close to me, she was blushing heavily as she looked at me.

"Thank you Andrew, I would feel kind of unsafe here if you weren't here with me." She said to me shyly. She then looked at me and kissed me softly on the lips, "Thank you."

I kissed her back, "You're welcome." I noticed her hoodie zipper had come slightly undone and blushed looking away from her.

She said softly, "It's OK, you can look I guess." She seemed hesitant.

I looked back at her but not down at her chest, at her soft brown eyes, "I won't look there period. You have the right to privacy." She kissed my cheek.

"Alright, thank you again Andrew and good night." She said softly and she closed her eyes. I then followed suit.

_'I wonder what tomorrow may bring to this journey.'_ I wondered to myself as I slowly slipped into sleep.


	3. Meeting a Mysterious Trainer

Chapter 3, Meeting a Mysterious Trainer and a Man in Black

I woke that morning from the sun peeking through the fabric of the tent I looked around and spotted Melody and Silver sleeping together, and then remembered,_ 'I just slept with Sarah. My best friend... I just slept with her...'_ I blushed and looked at her laying close beside me, and I zipped up her hoodie so it wasn't so revealing and I heard her emit a soft moan as she was slowly waking up. I closed my eyes quickly as to make it seem as if I was still sleeping.

I felt her warmth shift as she came closer and kissed my forehead as I faked sleeping, I then opened my eyes and she smiled at me, "Good morning Andrew, have a good sleep?" I stretched in the sleeping bag and then propped myself up on my hand.

"Yeah, how was yours?" I asked her curiously.

She gave a soft blush, "It was pretty good. Thanks for being here with me; you make me feel safe out here. I couldn't imagine being out here alone without a sleeping bag… It scares me what could happen out here…"

I imagined what could have happened and it brought a blush to my face but then I quickly shook off the thought. I said, "Well I rather you are here with me not out there… Vulnerable to the elements…" I looked at her as she smiled.

"You are so sweet when you're shy! You act like you can't say anything right." She said as she kissed my cheek, "You are the nicest guy I know."

"I bet you've met nicer people Sarah…" I said modestly, "You do have nicer friends than me…"

She shook her head, "They are all total jerks or they only want to get into my panties." She blushed when she referred to that part of her body.

I blushed, "Oh…" I looked away and then at her again, "I wouldn't expect that of you in my life. Not unless we were engaged or married which I don't think will happen any time soon." Suddenly, there was a loud cry from outside, it didn't sound too far and it snapped me and Sarah out of our semi-sleep chatter. I looked at Sarah with wide eyes, "Did you hear that? It sounded like a Pokémon!"

Sarah nodded, "Should we go check it out?" I quickly nodded and she unzipped the sleeping bag and got out and slipped her shoes on, "We best not waste time."

I nodded and got out of the sleeping bag sliding my shoes on as well, "You're right. Let's go." We both ran from the tent, Silver and Melody close behind as we ran towards the sound we heard as there was a second cry. We turned around a corner to spot a man, he was wearing all black and he was holding a metal rod with a yellow orb at the end, I spotted a small Pokémon underneath him. It was bruised and bleeding, I opened my Pokedex from behind the corner where me and Sarah were waiting.

"Shroomish, the mushroom Pokémon, If Shroomish senses danger, it shakes its body and scatters spores from the top of its head. This Pokémon's spores are so toxic, they make trees and weeds wilt." The Pokedex buzzed explaining the Pokémon. I saw the man going to swing the rod at Shroomish again and I ran out and got in the way covering Shroomish with my body, the rod slammed into my back tearing the back of my shirt and drawing blood, I could feel it was electrified as it sent shocks through my body.

"Hey kid, you have no business here." The strange man said as I stood up, "Why did you protect this Pokémon, it tried to attack me!?"

I looked at the man trying to endure the pain on my back, "You have… No right to treat Pokémon with violence. They only attack because you have stepped into their territory." I said with pain in my voice.

The man raised the rod again and hit me across the face; I fell down holding the side of my face, "Don't interfere with my tactics boy. I will have no problem taking care of you."

I looked at the man as Sarah came and helped me up, "Pokémon are not tools of violence." I said again, the side of my face was swelling up slightly.

"Oh yeah, then why do we battle with them?" He asked me shrewdly, "Why do we force them to do battle?"

I winced, "They are not meant to be used that way. They are our Partners, our friends. As we do battle with them our bond grows. This is the way of the Pokémon trainer. If you don't believe me, battle me right now."

The man grinned, "So we shall battle." He threw out an Ekans and said, "What is your Pokémon boy?"

I looked at Silver as he ran out to protect me, "This is my Pokémon." I said to the man as Sarah stepped off to the side. I said, "Silver use Tackle!" Silver ran at the Ekans and hit it square in the face with Tackle.

The man laughed, "Weak attack. Ekans, use Poison Sting!" Ekans shot a barrage of Poison Sting at Silver who took the attack like it was nothing.

I said, "Silver, Shadow Ball now!" Silver shot Shadow Ball at Ekans close range then jumped back, the recoil from the attacks made me stumble but I stood firm and Ekans fainted on the spot.

The man returned his Pokémon and ran at me again, but I heard a voice.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" The voice said, but it wasn't Cat's voice, it was the voice of a boy. The attack struck the man and he got blasted into the sky.

"I'll be back!" He shouted as he flew off. I looked at the boy as he rounded the corner; his Pikachu was perched on his shoulder and he was wearing a red jacket, blue jeans, and a red hat.

"Are you alright?" He asked me as he walked over.

I nodded, "I'll be alright. Thanks for the help." I said to him as he looked at the injured Shroomish and used a Super Potion then stood up and ran off without a word. I shouted, "Hey! I didn't get your name!"

All I heard was his answer, "The name is Red!"

I didn't recognize the name exactly, and then I looked at Sarah, "Let's get out of this forest so I can get these wounds bandaged up." Sarah simply nodded and we went to the tent, packed our gear and changed into our regular clothes. I wondered why that boy had helped us and then looked back and saw the Shroomish, he seemed to have followed us. I went over to it and knelt, "Did you follow us back here?"

"Shroo- Shroomish!" The Pokémon said happily and I smiled.

"Can you help us get out of here little Shroomish?" I asked and the little Pokémon nodded and I looked at Sarah, "You ready to get out of here Sarah?"

She nodded and walked over carrying Reina in her arms, "Sure thing. I rather I am in civilization then in a dark forest with you bleeding. You could get an infection."

I sighed, "Alright, let's go." I smiled and Sarah grabbed my hand. We slowly walked towards the exit of the forest with the help of the Shroomish. Once we got outside I looked at the little Shroomish, "Hey, thanks for helping us there Shroomish." I noticed a Pokeball dropped from my pocket and the Shroomish looked at it then ran to it and opened it! The Pokeball opened and the little Pokémon went inside, the ball shook once… twice… three times and click, the Shroomish went inside the Pokeball! I looked at Sarah who was smiling and I said, "I guess I caught a Shroomish…"

Sarah laughed, "You seem very ecstatic about that." I laughed and picked up my Pokeball and then she said, "Let's get you to town and get you bandaged up…" I nodded and we walked into town and to the hospital and got my wounds tended to and healed.

I wondered to myself,_ 'Who was that strange boy and why was that man beating up Shroomish, and what could tomorrow bring to this amazing journey?'_


	4. The First Gym Badge!

Chapter 4, the First Gym Battle!

That night went by quickly; I had many pains and aches through the night. I woke up that morning and winced as the pain in my back returned; I looked around with my one good eye and spotted Sarah in a spare bed not very far from mine. I slowly sat up wincing again, but I wasn't trying to make very much noise as I pushed my legs off the bed and stood up. I felt really wobbly as I stood up but I regained my balance and walked over to where Sarah was and brushed a hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. I was still wearing my clothes from before so I had to change my shirt at least. I slowly walked over to my bag and pulled out a fresh shirt. I heard Sarah then moan as she stretched and opened her eyes, "Andrew, you really shouldn't be out of bed with you back the way it is." She said groggily.

I sighed, "Sarah, I am not going to stay in bed all day if that is what you mean. I have plans for today; we are in the town of the first gym…"

She grinned at me, "Alright Andrew, I understand you're excited, you want to get the first badge. I do too… But don't you think you should rest a bit before you try to battle?"

I sighed and thought to myself, 'She is right. I couldn't possibly focus on a battle with the pain in my back…' I then looked at her and smiled, "Alright Sarah. You're right. But I am still doing my gym battle today, not even injuries can stop that fact."

Sarah laughed, "You're so stubborn! But okay." I walked back to my bed then lay down; my shirt was lying on the chair ready once I rested more. I slowly drift off into sleep, I remembered the day before, when that strange man was beating on Shroomish, and I recalled what he said.

"If they aren't meant for war, why do we command them in battle?" Is what he had said, I wondered to myself about what he meant as I drifted off, when I next woke up Sarah was lying close to me, her eyes closed as she rested there with me. I didn't make any movements as we laid there; she was so peaceful when asleep I didn't want to wake her. I closed my eyes as she stirred to make me appear to be asleep still.

Sarah giggled, "I know you're up Andrew. No need to hide it." She said to me as she kissed my forehead.

I opened my eyes and felt my face get hot as I blushed, "I'm sorry, I just find you so peaceful when asleep that when you go to wake up I don't want to seem creepy by watching you."

Sarah laughed at my statement, "You're so sweet! You protect Pokémon and you act like you're the most innocent soul in the world!" She smiled at me and then said, "And you're really cute when you blush."

I blushed heavier then asked, "Why did you come lay with me?"

I watched as her face turned bright red, "I didn't want you to be here alone. So I came over, is that ok?" She asked me shyly.

"Its fine Sarah, but I did remember you saying and I quote 'Don't expect me to let you share beds'. Did that change?" I asked quoting off the same line she said the first day of our journey.

She laughed, "It might have changed a little bit." She was blushing still as the doctor came in she quickly got out of my bed and stood up.

"Well, Andrew, you are free to go whenever you please." The doctor said to me.

I nodded, "Thanks." He then handed me a pill bottle that's label said to take it three times a day after meals, then my stomach growled, Sarah and I hadn't even eaten breakfast yet! I heard her stomach growl as well, which made her blush even brighter. I thought, 'First thing we need to do is find food. We haven't eaten since we left…' The doctor left and I sat up wincing again from my back and Sarah helped me get out of bed this time. I asked her, "Can you help me change my shirt?" Then I remembered my wings and said, "Um… Never mind. I should be able to handle it."

She frowned, "Okay…" She said, and I grabbed my shirt and walked into the bathroom.

I cursed myself in my head, 'You jerk, you ask her to help you with your shirt then blow her off!' I mentally slapped myself and carefully took my shirt off, I checked my wings in the mirror, glad I could somewhat hide them; apparently the doctors couldn't see them so it helped. I pulled my fresh shirt on and threw the one I was wearing in the trash then walked out. "Alright, let's go find something to eat." I said and Sarah simply nodded she seemed upset. So I grabbed her hand and looked at her. I saw a faint smile trace her face but then it faded. I said, "Are you alright Sarah?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah. Just a bit upset you blew me off about helping you." She said with a slight tone in her voice.

I winced at her harshness and said, "I'm sorry…"

She looked at me and smiled, "Who could be mad at you. You probably had reason to not let me. I nearly hurled at the sight of your back so yeah."

I laughed as we neared a fairly popular restaurant and I asked, "How about we eat there?"

She looked at the building and then to me, "Can we even afford this?"

I laughed, "I'll handle it. It's my treat for blowing you off." She blushed and I squeezed her hand and we walked inside. After about ten minutes we stopped eating and paid, then walked towards the large looming building that was the Pokémon gym. I heard someone battling inside, it sounded like Cat! I said to Sarah, "Do you hear that?" I asked, and Sarah nodded.

"It sounds like Cat is ahead of us, and she just won her battle with the gym leader." She said, "We should catch up! She shouldn't be out yet!"

I nodded and we ran to the gym just as Cat was receiving her badge. Her Treeko was already evolved into Grovyle! I said, "Congratulations Cat." I looked at the gym leader, it was Brock! The first gym leader from Kanto, he was mine and Sarah's first opponent!

Brock looked at me and Sarah, "You must be my next challengers. Well come in." He led us into the gym, I looked at the battlefield, and it was composed of rocks and boulders.

I looked at Sarah and said, "You best let me battle first. So you can see his strategy." Sarah nodded, and Silver jumped up on my shoulder and I said, "I am going to use Raphael for this bud. You stay with Sarah okay?" Silver nodded and we reached the battlefield. I said to Brock, "I will be battling first."

Brock nodded and ran to the other side of the battlefield, "Go Geodude!" He threw out his first Pokémon.

"Alright, go Raphael!" I threw out Squirtle, I knew I had an advantage with Squirtle being a water type. I said, "Raphael, Water Pulse!" Raphael quickly attacked with Water Pulse knocking Geodude flat out.

Brock grinned, "Interesting, Okay, go Drilbur!" I was surprised at his choice and he said, "I am not like I was in Kanto, I use new Pokémon as well. What's your strategy now?" He said, "Drilbur, use Dig!" Drilbur attempted to burrow under the ground.

I growled, "Raphael, Ice Beam to freeze the ground before Drilbur digs!" Raphael used Ice Beam to stop Drilbur dead in its tracks. I grinned, "Now Squirtle, Water Pulse!" The attack made direct contact but Drilbur didn't move an inch, its HP only went down half.

Brock laughed, "Not good enough, Drilbur, use Earthquake!" The whole stadium rumbled making me almost lose balance! I quickly regained balance and looked out; Raphael was still standing, only barely though.

"Raphael, use Water Pulse, finish off his last Pokémon!" I watched as Squirtle quickly hit Drilbur, Drilbur fainted assuring my victory.

Brock said, "Let me heal my Pokémon and I will let the girl battle." He walked off to the side and I turned to Sarah and smiled, she smiled back at me and ran up and hugged me.

"Great job Andrew, and it's my turn next." She smiled at me and kissed my cheek, "Wish me luck."

I nodded and watched Brock come back and he said, "Go Drilbur!" He said as he sent out the Drilbur he used against me! I sat forward as Sarah sent out Melody.

"Melody, use Hidden Power!" She shouted, Melody quickly executed her Hidden Power; Drilbur went straight down without any hesitation. I had to admit, Melody was a powerful Pokémon, I watched as Brock sent out his next Pokémon.

"Go Onix!" He shouted as the giant Rock Snake Pokémon burrowed its way out from under the stadium!

Sarah stood firm and said, "Melody, Surf!" Melody barreled towards Onix on a large wave and knocked out Onix in one shot! I was awestruck as she smiled back at me.

Brock smiled and said, "Congrats, you have both won the Boulder Badge." He handed us both a badge and me and Sarah walked out holding hands.

I wondered to myself, 'When will we find that mysterious boy named Red, and what will tomorrow bring to this journey?'


End file.
